Unconditionally
by missdarcy7
Summary: A love story of Damon and Elena


Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Elena is a recent graduate of Columbia University and is still awed by the city of New York. As a small town girl from Mystic Falls Virginia, she is still learning her ways of life alone. Her best friend, Caroline Forbes, whom she is sharing an apartment with in SoHo, has been recently engaged to her college sweetheart Stefan Salvatore, the heir to the million dollar empire of Salvatore Constructions.

"Congratulations guys I'm so happy for you both!" Elena told Caroline as she hugged her.

"I'm so excited! We need to start planning the bachelorette party, it has to be in Vegas!"

"Chill honey we have plenty of time, Elena I talked to the Human Resources Department today and they read your résumé and looks like you will be working for me starting on Monday."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Stefan, I honestly would be jobless if it weren't for you and your company."

"My pleasure Elena, you see the only problem is that you will be working as my brother's personal assistant."

Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother, is known for being a player, a womanizer, and definitely not the type who would be at the office doing work.

"Well, I guess I still have to give it a try, I mean he can't be as bad as they say he is."

"Trust me girl he is bad. He's patience is as short as a needle, he has had more than 5 PA over the last 2 years, he has either abused them sexually or mentally until they forcefully had to resign. That man is a psychopath."

"Caroline, my brother is not that bad, he doesn't mentally abuse his staff. Elena, you will be fine, but just remember not to let my brother do whatever he wants."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up guys."

Later that night Elena couldn't sleep as she spent the whole night thinking about her first day at work. She was mostly thinking of how this Damon Salvatore person was going to be like. Was he going to be the kind of boss who treated his staff like dirt? Or was he the type who would allow his staff to do whatever they wanted to as long as they reached his criteria.

It was eight o' clock in the morning of Elena's first day of work. She woke up thirty minutes earlier just to get more prepared than usual. She wore her recently bought Jil Sander dress. She took the subway and headed off to work.

The ride up to the 38th floor felt like a ride up to hell. There were people going out every two floors and Elena was already a bit impatient as she wanted to be on time for her first day of work. Finally she reached the 38th floor, she got off the lift to be welcomed by the receptionist Lisa. Lisa was kind enough to give her a tour of the office before she sent her over to Mr. Salvatore's office.

"So I guess that's it. Do you have any questions you want to ask me regarding the company?"

"I think I'm fine for now, you were very informative during the tour."

"Well then, good luck with your first day." Lisa gave her a sympathizing look as she turned her back.

Elena gently knocked on Mr. Salvatore's office.

"Come in."

Damon was writing a letter as Elena walked into his office. When he heard her heels go "clack, clack" he lifted his head up to see the face of his new assistant. She was beautiful, he thought, he was mesmerized by the beauty of Elena Gilbert, he felt that he had this indescribable attraction to her. Her long, straight, brown hair, and her dreamy eyes struck like lightning in his eyes. Elena, on the other hand, was also wowed by the looks of Damon. He was really attractive like her friends said he was. She noticed his perfectly sculptured jawline, his aqua blue eyes glimmering against the lights above him, he was perfect she thought.

"So, you must be Elena Gilbert my new personal assistant. I don't need you to start to today, but what I would like you to do is to go out on a lunch date to me at Modern in MoMa so I can get to know more about you. How does that sound to you?" Damon said with lust in his eyes.

"Sure I guess." Elena replied shyly trying to hide her face.

"Great! For now, Lisa will show you your cubicle and at 12 we will go to lunch together."

And with that, Elena was sent to her cubicle to wait until 12 to go out to lunch with Damon Salvatore, alone.

This was going to be the longest 3 hours of her life.

_Hey guys this is my first fanfiction! Hope you guys like it so far please review, follow and favorite my story. And please feel free to write some feedback and comments on the story. _


End file.
